The Greco-Roman Alliance: Book I
by Daughter of the Earthshaker
Summary: "Sounds good to me!" Percy answered cheerfully as he dragged her towards the restaurant. Reyna wanted to tell him to stop dragging her, but she figured that might as well let him be happy for the moment because she had a sinking feeling about what was to come.
1. Percy I

**Okay, so I know I've seriously been gone for a long time, and I did promise a chapter for another story, but I recently got a new computer and don't seem to remember where I put my USB. So until I find it, I cannot continue writing the second chapter for _The Lost Praetor_. But I really do want to finish it; it's just the matter of when. **

**However, this idea has been invading my mind after I had a dream about it (I know, what the Pluto?), and it sounded really good in my head. **

**But not so much on paper. But Imma give it a try and see where it goes. **

**It takes place right after the _Last Olympian_, and there will a different Great Prophecy, so a completely different storyline, but still having the Greeks and Romans unite to defeat Gaia/Terra! **

**Note: This is the first book out of seven (supposedly), and this will contain majority Preyna (Percy and Reyna). There will be hints of Jayna and Percabeth, and the series will most likely end in those two pairings, unless there are some hardcore Preyna fans reading this. Then maybe it'll end up Preyna. I dunno yet, but just a warning for Percabeth fans, I will be writing a lot of Preyna at the moment. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my dream. Well, the storyline of my dream, that is. **

* * *

**The Greco-Roman Alliance **

* * *

_A different Great Prophecy existed. No longer was it the Prophecy of Seven, but the Prophecy of Olympus. Kronos and his army were only a diversion from the deathly battle that was yet to come, and Olympus will need all the help it could get. Division amongst our own will result in our own deaths; after all, we are only different sides of the same coin._

* * *

**PERCY WAS CERTAIN THAT HE SHOULDN'T BE FEELING THIS COZY.** He rubbed his sea-green eyes, blinking rapidly so that he could see the scene before him.

What he didn't expect was to see a human face directly in front of his. Not to mention a _female _face. Not to also mention one that he didn't remember ever seeing before.

Now that he thought about it, it dawned upon him that he didn't really remember anything about himself either, just his name.

Percy diverted his attention from the girl's peaceful looking face and surveyed the room. He was surprised to the room in ruins, from streamers hanging from lights to red party cups littering the floor, and he figured that he was sleeping in the aftermath of a really wild party.

_But how the Hades did I get here? _Percy wondered, his eyes wandering back to the dark-haired girl lying beside him. _And who is she?_

As if woken up by his thoughts, the girl turned so that her face was buried deep in Percy's (thankfully, covered) chest, as she mumbled, "Leave me alone."

Blushing from such close contact from a girl, Percy felt awkward having a strange girl practically cuddling him.

So he did the only thing that he could think of: poking her.

"Hello?" Percy whispered, poking the girl slightly on the arm. "Are you awake?" She didn't move, so he poked harder. "Heelllooo?"

Suddenly, it was as if the girl gained her senses back, and quickly opening her eyes, she was alert, and when she saw Percy's face, she shot him a dark glare and promptly kneed him where the sun doesn't shine.

"_Hades_!" Percy shouted, shooting up from the couch and hopping around. "A simple good morning would have sufficed!"

The dark-haired girl sat upright, her chocolate eyes filled with distrust. "Who the _Pluto_ are you, and why were you sleeping beside me?"

Percy put his hands up in surrender. "My name is Percy, but I don't know why I'm here, or why I was sleeping with you." He paused, seeing the dark glare getting darker. "Er, that came out kind of wrong, but I have no idea why I was beside you. BUT we didn't do anything, I swear!" Percy promised, pointing to his shirt. "See? I'm fully clothed, and so are you!"

The glare didn't falter as she observed her surroundings. "What am I doing here?" she demanded, crossing her arms. "I don't go to parties."

Percy shrugged. "I'm wondering about that myself, actually. I-" He swallowed, not knowing why there was such a huge gap in his memory. "I don't even remember who I am, other than my name."

The dark-haired girl hesitated, as if weighing her options. Quietly, she said, "Neither do I."

Percy smiled slightly. "Well, this can be the start of an amazing friendship. Mind telling me your name?"

"Reyna," she replied shortly, picking a piece of noodle that was stuck on her jeans.

He took his hand out. "Nice to meet you, Reyna."

She ignored Percy's hand, standing up and putting on a pair of shoes that were beside the couch. "I can't say the same, but for some godsdamn reason, I think you're the only person in this ridiculous party that I can relate to at the moment." Percy smiled at that, but Reyna shot another icy glare at him. "But that doesn't mean I trust you yet. If another useful person comes along, you will no longer be of concern to me."

Percy was a little bit terrified, even though he easily towered over her, but he felt that he could trust her, or at the very least, they were useful to each other. They were linked in some supernatural way that he couldn't pinpoint. _Trust her_, a voice in his head said. _You must stick together in order to succeed. _

Ignoring the voice, Percy nodded. "Sure," he answered, looking at her. "So what do you think we should do now, Reyna?"

Pointing to the door that led outside, Reyna rolled her eyes. "We escape this mess of a party, of course."

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Percy absorbed his surroundings. He seemed to be in the middle of a okay-looking neighbourhood, and it didn't look like the morning commute had started yet. He looked down at his wrist, and noticing that he was wearing a silver digital watch, with the numbers _5:00am_ displayed, and _10/02/14_ right below it in smaller font.

"Hey, Reyna, it's only five o'clock in the morning on October 2nd, 2014 right now," Percy said, peering up at her.

"That would explain the chilliness," she muttered, rearranging the purple scarf around her neck to act as a shawl. Reyna glanced back at Percy. "Does your watch happen to know where the _Pluto_ we are right now?"

Percy frowned. "A GPS watch would be extremely useful right now," he concluded, earning a scowl from Reyna. "But since we don't have one, I'll-" He cut himself off, staring at a dark shadow in the distance. "Hey, what's that?" Percy asked, pointing behind Reyna.

She turned around, but before Reyna could see the shadow clearly, Percy saw something heading directly for her. "Watch out!" he shouted, tackling Reyna to the ground.

Percy looked to see a piece of a stoplight where Reyna was standing a few moments ago. "Are you alright?" he asked Reyna, looking her up and down to see if his tackle injured her badly.

"I'm not some damsel in distress," she said, brushing the dust off her jeans. "I'm perfectly capable of-" Her lips stopped moving as she shoved Percy away and ducked, a car door sailing right above her head. Clenching her fist, Reyna directed her anger at the shadow. "What is that _thing_?" Her hands rested on her jean pockets, and Percy saw her reaching in her right pocket to take out a gold key chain in the shape of a dagger.

"It would be amazing if that keychain transformed into an actual dagger," Percy said wistfully, wishing that he had some weapon in his hand. Preferably a sword of some kind.

As soon as he uttered those words, right before his eyes, the keychain transformed into a golden dagger, gleaming in Reyna's hand. "It seems like you're a seer of some sort," Reyna said before charging towards the beast.

Percy blinked, her actions startling him for a moment until he felt a sort of déjà vu, as if something similar had happened to him in the life he didn't remember. Before he knew it, Percy was chasing after Reyna, yelling, "_MINOTAUR_!"

Reyna didn't spare him a glance as she stabbed the monster with her dagger. However, it wasn't very effective, and seemed to make the Minotaur more angry. Reyna ducked as its fist attempted to make contact with her face, and Percy marvelled at the speed and grace in which she moved.

"Unless you know how to fight, boy, I suggest you stand back!" Reyna yelled, trying to retrieve her dagger back.

Automatically, Percy dug his hands into his pockets, and found a pen. Confused, he uncapped the pen and...

"Gods! That is so COOL!" Percy exclaimed, grinning as he waved the sword in Reyna's direction. "Look, my pen turned into a sword!"

"As intriguing as it is, would you mind putting it in use!?" she yelled, finally succeeding in getting her dagger back. "We can talk about how impossible it is later!"

"I'll hold you to that!" Percy hollered back before slashing his sword towards the Minotaur. Though he didn't remember ever learning how to fight, it felt natural to him, and the sword acted like an extension of his arm.

Suddenly, an image popped into his mind, and he saw himself grabbing onto horns...

"Percy!" a voice immediately snapped him out of his trance, and he blinked, watching Reyna aim for its eye with a spear from gods know where she got it from.

"Reyna, get his horns!" he yelled, pointing to the top of the Minotaur's head.

She ignored him, and threw the spear fast and hard. The beast blinked, and the spear cut clean through his left eye. "Go on," she commanded, and Percy didn't hesitate as he jumped onto the Minotaur's back.

"Hey, you stupid! Stop ruining my life!" he bellowed, riding the Minotaur like a horse, and before the monster could register what was happening on his back due to his eye injury, Percy sliced the left horn off, and Reyna dove to catch it.

"Urrgggg!" it groaned out before decomposing into dust and blown away in the wind.

Leaving Percy mid-air, and ready to fall flat on his bottom. "Didn't really think this thrroougggh!" he shouted, closing his eyes.

But it never came. Instead, he felt himself standing upright, with warm arms steadying his shoulders. "You're too loud," Reyna scolded, narrowing her eyes at the windows which had curtains slightly moved to the side. "We're making too much noise five o'clock in the morning."

"So what do we do?" Percy asked her. "Run?"

"We don't have much of a choice, do we?" she grumbled, grabbing his wrist. "What are you waiting for, _puer_? Let's go!"

* * *

**Oh-kay, I hope that didn't suck so much. I find it really hard to write them when they don't really know each other, so bear with me for the first few chapters until they become friends and all that. **

**Also, if you haven't noticed, I suck at writing battle scenes. I will try to improve, but I'm not going to get my hopes up. **

**I feel like I should tell you who else is part of this prophecy, but..._nahhh_.**

**Please read and review! **

**-DOTE**


	2. Reyna II

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS GUYS! I am finally home and now, I am in the process of looking for my old stuff. My brother moved a lot of my things around (including my story papers! :/) so I have to go looking for them now. **

**But I _did _have half of this chapter written before I left for university, so I just wrote out the rest of it this morning, and here it is! Way, way long overdue, I know. My other stories like _The Lost Praetor _might be updated a little bit later because I have to reread _The Lost Hero _in order to continue writing. And I need to find the prophecy for THIS fanfic before I can continue on. **

**But here it is! **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I will never own anything awesome. :(**

* * *

**The Greco-Roman Alliance **

* * *

_A different Great Prophecy existed. No longer was it the Prophecy of Seven, but the Prophecy of Olympus. Kronos and his army were only a diversion from the deathly battle that was yet to come, and Olympus will need all the help it could get. Division amongst our own will result in our own deaths; after all, we are only different sides of the same coin._

* * *

**REYNA WISHED SHE COULD SAY SHE KNEW WHERE SHE WAS GOING.** The wind whipped through her hair, messing up her braid, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was get away from this neighbourhood and to get to somewhere where it was safe so she could get some answers as to why she was stuck with this boy.

Where ever 'safe' was.

"I hope you know where you're going!" Percy yelled beside her, letting Reyna drag him away from the party and the monsters. She was surprised he was this willing to listen to her, but she figured that he didn't have much of a choice. Though Reyna admitted that he possessed some power, he was a slow thinker.

"It doesn't matter where our destination is, but we will first need water, food, clothing, and money," she listed, her eyes darting around for any signs of danger. "Without those, we might as well have been killed by that monster."

"And how do you suggest we get those things?" he replied, poking her arm. Reyna was beginning to think he had a poking problem.

Reyna pulled him into an alley, shoving him against a wall. "First off, the continuous poking is starting to drive me a little mad, so stop it." When he nodded rapidly, shoving his hands in his pockets, Reyna continued. "Secondly, what other choice do we have but to take what we need? We have literally nothing but the clothes on our back. Unless you _want_ to be eaten alive by monsters like the Minotaur creature back there, I suggest you follow my lead." Seeing Percy's resigned face, her tone became slightly softer. "When we have the means to repay our, _ahem,_ loans, we shall do so."

"Okay," Percy replied finally, looking up at her with determined eyes. "I have no idea what we're doing and where we're going, but you seem to know what to do so I'll follow your lead. For some reason, I have a feeling that I'm not so good with planning and strategizing."

Reyna snorted, brushing the loose strands of hair that came undone from her braid away from her dark eyes. "You seem to be the type of person who would leap into battle with almost no strategy but your feelings and emotions guiding you," she agreed, observing him with new eyes as she backed away from him, leaning on the side of a brick wall. Now that they were out of danger's way, at least for a little while and she knew him a little bit better, she felt the urge to figure out what kind of person he was.

He laughed, leaning against a garbage bin. "You're probably right. I guess you should be the leader of this tag team, huh?"

Reyna tilted her head to the side slightly. "Though I agree that you seem to be irrational occasionally, I think you may be a natural leader, though only in certain situations, most likely important and deadly ones."

"And completely hopeless in normal situations, right?" he said, looking at her with interest. "Were you some sort of fortune teller before you lost your memory?"

Reyna rolled her eyes. "I don't even know if I believe in magic or not. And I'm hoping that you'll prove me wrong about being completely hopeless because I don't intend to do all the work."

Percy took out the pen again. "I've got this pen that can change into an awesome sword, so I think I can confidently say I will not be a very heavy burden on you."

"Only take it out when you truly need to," Reyna warned him, glancing at the pen. It looked ordinary to her, like what she would have used to mark papers or sign her name on documents with but then, so did her keychain, which had the ability to change into a dagger or a spear.

Percy nodded, stuffing it into his pocket. "So where should we go now?" he asked her. "You're the boss lady."

"You nod your head a lot," Reyna observed, eyeing him carefully. "Why are you so agreeable? You must have some opinions of your own."

"What you're saying makes sense," he explained. "I don't like the idea of stealing or _loaning_ but I know that we have no choice." He paused. "I know it's strange, but I said it before. I feel like you know exactly what you're doing and you have a plan. So unless there's something really wrong with it, I'll go with it."

Reyna was slightly relieved that he was willing to go with what she wanted because she didn't feel like fighting when strange creatures might be following them. She hoped his agreement would last until she figured out why the _Pluto _she put in this situation.

"Okay," Reyna said, breathing in deeply. "I hope you hold up your end of the bargain. Right now, we need to get supplies. It's early in the morning still so they'll be less people around." Reyna stopped, thinking about the possibilities. "It would have been logical to get stuff from the party, but I didn't expect a monster to attack us. It might be unsafe to go back if there are more of them waiting for us there, so we should look around first and consider the party house our last resort."

"Alright," Percy agreed, pointing towards the main street. "Should we get out of this alley then?"

Instead of answering him, she pushed herself off the wall and walked straight towards the street. She heard Percy's footsteps behind her but she didn't slow her pace. Reyna scanned the street but didn't see anyone walking around but there was a old lady that was locking up the door to her house, her handbag in her hand.

The handbag was large and seemed to be carrying a lot but the lady didn't seem to be struggling with it. It was completely open and unzipped that Reyna thought the contents would fall out. When the old lady turned around, Reyna saw that she had a kind face that comforted her. She felt a little uneasy about how easy it seemed to be to snatch something from the bag, especially from someone that seemed kind-hearted but she knew she had to. There was also something about her that was not normal but Reyna couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"So we're taking money from an old lady?" Percy whispered, having finally caught up to her. "But she seems so warm and kind!"

Reyna shrugged, trying to focus on her task at hand. "Yes. Or else how are we going to get the money?"

Suddenly, the old lady smiled softly, not directly at them but Reyna could sense the warmth in her smile and she hesitated for a split second before shaking her head slightly and turning towards Percy. "Figure out a way to bump into her, distract her, and I will do the rest."

"I think I've seen her before..." he mumbled, tapping a finger on his chin.

"From where?" she questioned him.

Percy winced. "Man, every time I try to remember something, I get a fleeting feeling that I remember and then it's gone. And then I'm left with a throbbing headache."

"Then assume that you don't know her," Reyna said. She felt more uneasy after Percy's remark but knew there was no choice. Nobody else was on the streets and they needed to get out of there as soon as possible. Where, Reyna couldn't say, but she knew where they were was not safe anymore.

Reyna gestured to a tree by the house. "I will stay by there until you distract her," she said to Percy. "Run your hand through your hair so I know it's safe, and when I'm behind the tree again, come back."

"Okay," he responded, looking over at the old lady.

Reyna nodded as she watched Percy cautiously walk over to the old lady. She made her way behind the tree, just slightly peeking her head out, one hand holding onto her braid to make sure it didn't swing into sight.

She could barely hear Percy speak; the _puer _decided to speak so quietly.

"...you...map?" she heard Percy ask.

Reyna figured he was asking for directions and sighed quietly. She didn't think it would be the best excuse; after all, she _was _pretty old, but what could she do now?

The old lady blinked before smiling warmly at Percy. She could feelthat _something _was different about the old lady, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Ah, I have a map, my dear," the lady exclaimed loudly. She placed her bag on the ground as she stretched the bag as wide as it would go. She rummaged a little bit before pulling a brand new map out. "Let me see..." She pulled Percy away to the curb, staring in the direction opposite of where Reyna was.

Reyna heard snippets of her explanation as Percy ran his fingers through his hair.

_This is too easy,_ Reyna thought, staring cautiously at the old lady's back. The lady had dragged Percy away from her bag, which was wide open and unguarded. It was as if she wanted someone to rob her.

Yet, Reyna couldn't come up with any reason for the old lady to have ulterior motives. She forced herself to believe luck was on their side as she headed towards the bag.

Her eyes widened slightly as she observed the contents of the bag. It looked as if the old lady was planning to take off at any moment; the wallet was filled with hundreds of dollars (Reyna took six hundred of the one thousand), student bus tickets (Reyna took all twenty of those), and gift cards (she grabbed a Starbucks one and a fifty dollars Walmart one). She searched the wallet and found it strange that there was not one form of identification in there. No credit cards, no government issued cards of identification...it was as if the lady didn't exist. The bag also contained two unopened water bottles, a plain black recyclable bag, two umbrellas, several boxes of matches, an old flyer advertising fireplaces, a book about a little girl and a box of matches, a bag of squares that looked like golden coloured brownies, and many strange gold coins that clanged together at the bottom of the bag.

Reyna grabbed the recyclable bag and put in the water bottles, an umbrella, and three boxes of matches. She was about to get up, but felt the urge to grab the bag of brownies and some of the gold coins even though she couldn't figure out their usefulness in their journey at the moment, but concluding that she could throw them about later, she stuffed the bag of brownies and a handful of the gold coins into the black bag before making her way back to the tree.

After a moment, Percy looked over at the bag, and seeing that she was gone, Reyna saw him smiling at the old lady, who patted him on the back and handed him the map. She sighed in relief. She didn't know exactly where they were, so having a map would prove to be useful.

Reyna began to briskly walked away from the tree, until she turned the corner and the old lady was out of sight. She heard Percy's hurried footsteps after her, and she paused to let him catch up to her.

"Thanks for waiting for me," Percy huffed, frowning slightly.

Reyna crossed her arms. "I didn't want her to see you with me, especially since I'm in possession of her things."

Percy ran his fingers through his hair, worried. "She was a strange woman," he said finally, staring at the map in his hand. "She said some things that didn't make any sense."

Reyna frowned, thinking back to the lack of identification in the wallet. "I thought so too," she replied, "but we don't have time right now to discuss it. We need to buy what we need and go."

Percy nodded and was about to open his mouth, but was interrupted by a grumbling sound.

He smiled bashfully as Reyna shook her head, holding back a smile. "But we'll stop by a restaurant first," she said, pointing to one down the street.

"Sounds good to me!" Percy answered cheerfully as he dragged her towards the restaurant.

Reyna wanted to tell him to stop dragging her, but she figured that might as well let him be happy for the moment because she had a sinking feeling about what was to come.

* * *

**Ahh, I never seem to know how to end a chapter...unless it's all dramatic...anyways, I really hope that you guys enjoyed that. I'm really not sure how my writing is nowadays, so I would really appreciate it if you guys review and tell me what you think about it! Expect more chapters for my stories and other one-shots from me this winter break because I want to write as much as possible before I am overloaded with schoolwork again. **

**Please read and review!**

**-DOTE**


End file.
